


Meta Cupcake

by Madaboutagirl



Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madaboutagirl/pseuds/Madaboutagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler alert! Inspired by The Flash crossover episode but with a Supercat spin and finish... Cat plus cupcakes equals James Olsen who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Aren't they exquisite?" Cat purrs admiring the dozen beautifully decorated cupcakes that she made Kara pick up for her this morning.

Sighing at the sight and smell of the sweets, Kara replies wistfully, "Yes, they look very yummy." Unable to stop her eyes from glancing down to Cat's lips.

"Hmm," Cat lets out a little moan as she puts her hand on her hip and turns slightly towards her assistant. "I can see it in your eyes Kiera that you want one, but you're too scared."

Kara shakes her head a moment confused.

"So instead you gaze longingly from a safe distance, wishing that you had one all of your own," Cat teases as she walks around her desk to sit before adding, "Cupcakes like these don't last, they get snatched up and devoured. If you don't act fast so will he."

"Ms Grant," Kara says nervously shying away from her boss..

"Kiera, if you haven't caught on by now, I am trying to draw a parallel between this box of cupcakes and your non-existent love life."

"I'm not that comfortable discussing this with you," Kara says slowly backing away from Cat and the cupcakes. Then stopping midway, she turns, "But if I did, what am I supposed to do. When someone says that they need time, what does that mean exactly? I know what I felt. T-there is something there between us, but I haven't acted on it because of ..." she pauses and notes the wide eyed curious look on Cat's face and Kara realizes that she's no longer talking about James, so she adds "Lucy, but there's no Lucy and he's being weird about everything." Kara stops talking and catches her breath. Realizing now that she's skipped over the part about her aggressiveness last week when she was on red kryptonite that Cat still hasn't mentioned. Although something tells Kara that it's unlikely that Cat has not put it together that her assistant's personality change coincided with Supergirl's and she certainly doesn't want to point it out.

"Kiera if you want James, you are going to have to make a power move, make yourself unavailable, make him jealous. If you must, read my 1998 guide to finding love entitled 'The Lighthouse Technique - Shine Your Light And Let Him Come To You. And before you know it he'll be docked in your port." Cat throws out at the girl, if we're going to pretend, then let's at least get her moving in some direction, she thinks.

Kara cocks her head and touches her glasses as she considers this suggestion carefully.

Swallowing the gasp that almost escapes her lips, Cat instead confesses that, "It's not my best work, but it did get me a spot on Oprah." She picks up her glasses and begins to peruse the layouts on the corner of her desk for the tenth time.

"So the best way to go after James, is to not go after him at all?" Kara asks, wondering what Cat is really trying to tell her, since she has to know that Kara isn't interested in James Olsen. James and Winn are her friends, practically family to her.

"Hmm, " Cat moans again, but this time she does it as she picks up a yellow cupcake from the box. "Precisely. Try less. Shine more," she replies.

Kara watches her with the cupcake and then decides to grab one for herself. Cat swats her hand away, shocking the tall blonde.

"These are mine," she says firmly looking into Kara's eyes.

"Huh uh," Kara stammers backing away from her and back out to her desk.

*************************************************************************

"Is everything alright Kara?" Winn asks glancing up to see her sitting down at her desk, confusion all over her face.

"Uh, yeah. Do you know if there is an archive of books by Ms Grant. I need one from 1998?" Kara asks him.

"All of her books are in the display case in the first floor lobby, there's a supply closet down there with extras," he explains, tossing her a key ring.

"Oh, thanks. I'll be right back," she says heading for the stairs.

Winn shakes his head and then does a quick search to see which book Cat wrote in 1998. Then quickly downloads it, before realizing what the book is about. Glancing up, he sees that Kara is already back with the book in hand in the same amount of time it took him to download it.

Without glancing up from the text, she slides the keys across her desk towards him.

He takes them and stands up to slip them back in his pocket, when the elevator door opens a Siobhan steps out. He rushes over to her. "Uh what are you doing here? You can't be here. Gentle reminder you've been banned from the office and Ms Grant will file a restraining order, it's kind of her thing..." he says backpedaling trying to stay in front of her. Siobhan shoves him out of her way and he hits the wall and slides down it. She spots Kara at the same time Cat spots her.

"Kara call security," Cat says loudly from her office, assuming the girl is there for her.

Kara scrambles to her feet behind her desk, trying to figure out how to draw the girl away from everyone so she doesn't have to reveal herself. "Siobhan you can't be here," Kara says firmly.

"You ruined my life, Kara Danvers," Siobhan says turning, deciding to ignore Cat for the moment. The brunette unleashes her scream and everyone falls to the ground, except Kara, who is hit with the full force of it and pushed across the room and out of a window. Falling like a stone and unconscious until suddenly she's zooming across the desert.

"What just happened? Where's Kara?" Ms Grant asks rushing out of her office to look out the broken window. The pavement below has no sign of the girl, which is a relief. "James, was that Supergirl? Did Supergirl just save Kara?".

"No, that wasn't Supergirl," he says confused. "I have no idea who that was, but they caught her, so I-I-I think she's safe Cat," he adds, not sure what to do. Normally he would call Alex, but he knows that she's no longer at the DEO.

"She better be," Cat says concern and anger filling her up. "Uh, where did Siobhan go?" she asks turning around.

"She left," Win says nervously.

"Did anyone call Security like I asked?" Cat asks looking around the room. But everyone is still holding their ears confused by what just happened. "James, Winn, my office now. Let's get in front of this." Cat says quickly.

*************************************************************************

"You're on fire," he says setting her down in the field.

Kara looks down and begins patting the flames out.

"You don't seem that bothered by the fact that you're on fire," he remarks with awe.

Kara looks at him confused by the red suit and mask and dazed from being forced out of a window by Siobhan's scream.

"I didn't need you to save me," she answers.

He laughs, "You just fell from a skyscraper. If I hadn't of been there, you would have gone splat," he points out.

Looking around still a bit confused, she says, "I need to get back to the city." Then she takes off, shedding her clothes and flies away.

The other hero looks up and then takes off after her.

*************************************************************************

Kara is flying along back to the city when she notices a flash below her. Is that the guy who just saved her? She swoops down and lands in front of him.

"How did you do that?" He asks coming to an abrupt stop.

"I'm Supergirl," she says as if that's the most obvious thing.

"You're who now?" he asks.

"I'm sorry, I was just a bit disoriented from the scream," she explains shaking her head one more time. "How did you save me?"

"You fell out of window and I caught you and ran you all the way out here. Which I did not mean to do and I really need to work on that," he replies. "I've been working on my speed and I guess that I am faster than I thought."

"Yes, okay. But who are you?" Kara asks.

"I'm The Flash," he replies as if that is the most obvious thing.

"You're the who now?" she repeats his awkward phrase without realizing it.

They discuss it for a few minutes and then decide to return to the city. Kara needs to get back to the office, since she has no idea what happened after she went out the window. As she soars back to the city she feels her phone vibrate in her boot, so she pauses in mid-air to check her phone. A text from James asking if she's okay and missed calls from Winn and Ms Grant. Kara texts James back to let him know that she's fine and on her way back to the office. She sends another text to Ms Grant, saying that she is fine and will return to the office as soon as possible. Looking down, she realizes that now she's lost Barry again. So she takes off again as fast as she can and soon spots him below. She dips down and he slows for her.

"I need to stop by my apartment and get clothes for work, can you go back to where you grabbed me and wait for me. I won't be long," she comments.

"Sure thing," he says before taking off again.

Kara shows up in a yellow dress wearing glasses and her hair in a pony tail. Barry looks at her a moment before laughing.

"You know if you wore a mask, you wouldn't have to do all that," he remarks.

"I do all this, so I don't have to wear a mask," Kara points out.

"But, that's kind of a mask," he counters.

"Look, I'm going to take you up to my secret office and introduce you to my team. We'll figure this out together," she says taking his arm and leading him into CATCO.

*************************************************************************

"Oh God, you're okay," Winn says relieved by the sight of her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. What happened with Siobhan?" she asks as James enters.

"Well after she went all Mariah Carey on you, she left," he says.

"Oh well we both have Mariah Carey, that's something," Barry remarks, causing James to look at him oddly.

James enters the office behind him and takes one look at Barry and asks, "Who is this?"

Barry stands up to greet the two men, "Uh, I'm Barry Allen.

Kara then steps back in and introduces them to each other and explains that Barry is here from another universe.

Winn gets all excited and he and Barry begin discussing multi-verse possibilities, while James looks at each of them not sure what to believe. Barry starts to explain how the multiple universe theory works, when Winn points out that Barry must be fast enough to jump through a portal from one universe to the other.

"Wait, so how could you travel that fast?" James asks interrupting the discussion.

"Barry looks at them and smiles, then streaks out of the room and back depositing an ice cream cone in their hands as he returns.

Delighted, Kara squeals, while James still seems concerned. They discuss everything a bit more before deciding to take a break.

Winn stops Kara at the door and nods at her brilliant yellow dress, before asking, "How much of that book did you read before you were knocked out of the window?"

She smiles and winks at him before leading Barry back to her desk.

"Kiera!" Ms Grant calls out as soon as she sees her assistant out in the bullpen. "So you are alive," Cat says eyeing her carefully, noting but refusing to remark on her dress. The girl was thrown out a window two hours ago and fell 20 or 30 feet and now she's bounding into the office as if she just left a spa.

Kara shrinks for a moment, she thought Cat would be at her lunch meeting. "Ms Grant," Kara exclaims. "Don't worry. I was rescued."

"There's no need to point out the obvious Kiera, now you're in the middle of breaking news and I want you to act like it," Cat says critically, eyeing the man who's entering her office looking like a lost puppy. Deciding to ignore him for the moment, Cat continues, "Yes another one of my ex-employees went all revenge-y on me, but look," she says turning her computer around as James and Winn enter the office. "There's a new superhero in National City. Direct competition for Supergirl," Cat says smugly, barely hiding her delight because now she has two superheroes, which definitely puts her on top again.

"He doesn't have to be her competition," Kara says defensively.

Cat considers this, "So would you prefer that he be a sidekick?" she asks.

"No definitely not a sidekick," the stranger replies. "He's more like an equal or an ally. Uh, a partner maybe," he offers with a shy grin.

Cat stares back at him as if he had three heads.

"Uh speaking was the wrong choice, I see that now," he mumbles.

"All four of you standing before me doing nothing. You look like the attractive yet non-threatening racially diverse cast of a CW show," she remarks looking at the four of them. Her eyes return to Barry and she asks, "Now, who are you?"

"My cousin," they all four manage to say at once.

Cat sighs and listens to their paltry explanation, she no longer cares what they're telling her. Because she's positive that this is the Superhero who saved Kara. So instead she decides to dismiss them, instructing James to get a photo of the new hero and reminding Kara that she owes an exclusive to CATCO media. Before dismissing the others she asks Kara to stay.

"It's obvious that you've taken my advice," Cat remarks noting the dress. "Rather quickly too, I might add. How exactly does one get thrown out of a window and turn up two hours later without a scratch, wearing a new dress and with a handsome new guy following her around like a puppy. Apparently you do have superpowers of some sort," she adds sarcastically.

"Uh, Ms Grant. Barry is just an old friend that I just ran into on my way back from changing clothes. My other clothes were shredded with the glass and everything and the screaming shattered the glass, so I wasn't really scratched," Kara stammers.

"Uh huh, so let me get this straight. Kara, your clothes were torn by the broken glass, but it didn't cut you anywhere?" Cat asks rounding the desk to walk towards the girl.

"Well, of course it cut me, I just, uh, hey that superhero must have healed up all of the scratches. I wonder how he did that?" Kara exclaims suddenly looking at her arms and hands, as she quickly backs out of the room.

Cat stands with one hand in her pocket and the other holding her glasses, which she bounces against her lip thoughtfully. If she didn't know any better, she'd think that Kara had managed to read her book and turn the table on her all in the course of a few hours. Returning to her desk, she picks up another bright yellow cupcake and instead of being content to smell it like she did earlier, she takes a large bite of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara answers her phone. "Lucy?" she asks, then pauses to listen before setting the phone down and rushing into Cat's office.

"Ms Grant. You have to leave now," Kara says firmly entering the office and striding towards the Queen of all Media.

"Kiera, I thought I told you to tell Bernie Sanders that I am not interested in hot yoga?" Cat asks looking up at her assistant as she drops two alka seltzer into a glass, eating three cupcakes was a terrible idea, she realizes.

"No, no, Livewire has escaped. She could be anywhere now, but we both know where she'll come eventually. So head home and pack, I'll send a car to pick up Carter and it will whisk you both to the airport, I'll call and have the plane ready for you and guards will meet you at the penthouse and take you right to the airport. We can have you out and on your way to safety in just a few hours," Kara outlines the plan that she worked out weeks ago after the first time Livewire attacked Ms Grant.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Cat says projecting a calmness that she can barely feel. "I beat her once, I will beat her again." Then looking up to lock eyes with her assistant, she adds, "Fine, I had help. I'll have help again. National City may have lost faith in Supergirl, but I haven't," Cat says, "And you shouldn't either."

Kara looks down at the desk breaking the spell. "Ms Grant, please," she pleads nervously adjusting her glasses.

"Staying put," Cat replies, her gaze steady as she issues a silent challenge to the girl.

Kara gulps and her hand goes to the glasses again as she accepts this information and begins to formulate a new plan.

*******************************************************************************************

After leaving Cat's office Kara rushes upstairs to discuss the situation with Barry and ask him for help. He agrees and she takes his hand and leads him up to the roof. He looks around confused and then turns when he hears a whoosh. Kara is now standing beside him in her Supergirl suit and she wraps an arm around him, "Ready?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah," he replies flashing into his own suit before slipping his arm around her before she takes them into the sky.

Landing at the DEO a few minutes later he marvels at the flight. "That was so cool," he marvels as he follows her into the bunker.

Lucy greets her, "Green," she calls out to her guards who lower their weapons. "Who is this?" she asks.

"Meta human," Kara replies simply as if it should have been obvious.

"We have rules and protocols in place for visitors Supergirl, and that includes Meta humans," Lucy replies unimpressed.

"He's here to help us find Livewire," Kara points out.

"We do need all the help we can get," Lucy counters looking around at her staff, still displeased about Livewire's escape.

"It just so happens that catching criminals is both my day job and my night job," Barry replies, "Do you have a crime lab here?" he asks.

Lucy rolls her eyes as Kara chatters excitedly giving him a tour of the DEO and knowing that she's going to take him to Alex's lab.

*******************************************************************************************

In a vacant warehouse Siobhan and Livewire get acquainted, which requires that Siobhan demonstrate her powers and convince Livewire to help her. Livewire, agrees as long as Siobhan will girl up and transform into the Silver Banshee. Once they have come to terms, they then put together a plan to kidnap Cat to lure Supergirl out so they can kill them both, after that killing Kara Danvers will be simply a matter of finding her, Livewire points out.

 

*******************************************************************************************

At the DEO, Winn and Barry have managed to track Livewire to the warehouse and Kara quickly talks Barry into rushing to the warehouse to contain her without a plan.

It almost works, but then Silver Banshee appears and saves Livewire and Flash and Supergirl are barely able to escape.

*******************************************************************************************

Returning to CATCO to regroup, Kara takes Barry out on to the employee balcony where they can talk privately. She confesses about the red kryptonite situation and to her surprise he's had a similar experience.

"What did you do? How did you win the people's trust back?" she asks.

"Well this is going to sound ironic, coming from me, but first you need to slow down," he says turning to face her and resting his hip against the wall. "Just keep doing your good work and forget about the rest. The public will forgive you, they did me."

"So what finally fixed things," she asks curiously.

"Time," he says simply.

She sighs.

"When you are used to fixing things with brute strength or in my case, amazing speed, it is hard to accept that there are things out of our control. It's humbling, right?" he asks knocking their shoulders together.

"Yep," she replies looking out over the city wistfully.

"Believe me when you stop trying to force the solution, it'll happen on it's own," he points out.

Kara moves closer to him and loops her arm in his. "I'm really sorry that you are locked out of your world, but I'm really glad you're here," she says as he turns to hug her.

From a distance, on her own balcony, Cat watches the two and imagines the worst is happening. How can the Queen of all Media possibly compete with a handsome young superhero, she wonders to herself, noting the irony of the situation.

*******************************************************************************************

Cat is still working on the story and trying not to think about Kara, Barry and Livewire, but doing a terrible job of it all. Distracted by her ringing cell phone, she answers it without looking at the caller id. Not recognizing or caring who is talking to her, she rolls her eyes and walks out towards Kara's desk. "I will have to call you back," she says ending the call without warning.

She strolls up to Kara's desk and looks around, not really expecting to find her, since she is certain that Supergirl is out looking for Livewire. Her gaze rests upon Winn and James. "Where is Kara?" she asks, just to hear what paltry excuses they will come up with this time. They stammer and look at each other, so she huffs and then spins around to return to her office. Then spins back around to face them. "What are you looking at Winn?" she challenges, "I am fine and I remain unafraid," she states confidently, before turning to stride back into her office.

"I-I didn't question that Ms Grant," he stammers glancing around the room.

Abruptly all of the screens in the office fade to black. Cat glances back around to look at Winn, knowing what's coming next as Livewire's face fills the screens. Cat can't stop the little gasp that escapes her lips as Leslie suddenly appears in front of her.

"You should really watch where you're going Cat, or someone could decide to declaw you," she taunts, attempting to be menacing.

"You really need to get some new material Leslie," Cat remarks dryly, casually walking away from her and back into the bullpen.

"Your days of telling me and my friend what to do are due to end," Leslie replies following Cat.

Cat's personal elevator opens and Silver Banshee steps out. "Oh it's you Siobhan," Cat says without reacting. "I see my ex-minions have united, perhaps you should contact Norma Rae and organize properly," she quips.

Winn looks at Siobhan in shock, he never would have recognized her.

James rushes back into the bullpen, "Cat," he gasps worried for her, he goes to press the button on his watch to alert Supergirl, when Livewire throws him across the room with a bolt of electricity.

Siobhan watches the display and then steps up to take a turn. "You know Cat your voice is just about as grating as this," she says before opening her mouth to release a horrifying scream.

Winn rushes up to her, "Siobhan, d-don't do this. You're better than this," he pleads. "I can help you."

"I don't want your help Winn, I'm good as is," she says releasing the scream and sending him ass over elbows.

*******************************************************************************************

At the DEO, Lucy strides up to Kara and Barry, "Livewire and Silver Banshee have just kidnapped Cat," she informs them as all the screens at the DEO go black and Livewire's face appears on the screen.

"Hello Red and Blue," she teases. "Come to National City Park now, if you don't want Cat Grant's blood all over you hands, or all over the street."

"You don't have to do this Barry. This is my fight," Kara says angrily.

"One for all and all for... you guys do have Three Musketeers here, right?" he pauses mid sentence to ask.

"All for one," Kara finishes it and nods as they take off separately for the park.

This time they are ready, Barry designed a special earpiece to block out the Silver Banshee's wail, so they will just have to deal with Livewire.

*******************************************************************************************

As Supergirl approaches the park she hears Leslie threatening to stop Cat's heart as the smaller woman sits handcuffed to a park bench. Kara can hear Cat pleading for her life, but not for herself, for Adam and Carter. Supergirl lands in the park and The Flash is beside her as her feet touch down. Leslie and Siobhan turn from Cat to the heroes and the fight begins. The earpieces protect them from the Banshee's wail, causing Livewire to take off with The Flash in pursuit. Kara rushes over to Cat and easily breaks her out of the handcuffs, but then Silver Banshee approaches and punches Supergirl, knocking her across the park. Surprised by the Banshee's strength Kara jumps to her feet to fight back, but at just that moment a newscopter approaches the park and Livewire reappears.

Leslie laughs, "I really hate helicopters," she says preparing to send a bolt of electricity up to knock it from the sky. Supergirl swoops in just in time to catch the current directed at the helicopter. She takes it as long as she can until she falls from the sky unconscious. The crowd gasps, scared for their hero, they rush forward to surround her and protect her while she's down.

From out of nowhere water begins to fall from the sky and Livewire shorts out taking the Silver Banshee with her. Kara looks up to see a firetruck with firemen spraying the villains with water from their pumper truck.

Cat rushes through the crowd to get to Supergirl. "Kara, are you okay?" she asks softly bending down to check the hero out, but unsure if she should touch her.

"Y-yes Ms Grant, I'm fine," she replies, raising her head again slowly, her voice still unsteady from the taking the enormous amount of voltage.

"How can I help you Supergirl?" Cat asks glancing around, praying that no one heard her say the girl's name the first time.

Kara struggles into a sitting position as a fireman comes over and pulls her up to her feet.

"It was our turn to help you," he says proudly to the hero.

"Thank you," Kara says swaying a bit as she gets her bearings.

Cat slips an arm protectively around her without thinking. "Let's get you out of here," she says quietly.

Smiling a moment, Kara pulls Cat back. "She almost killed you and I was almost too late to stop her," she says looking down sadly.

"She was never going to kill me," Cat scoffs, "Besides you did save me and you won National City back. I knew you could do it Supergirl. I never lost faith in you," she adds unable to not look at the hero in awe of her strength and beauty.

Looking down at Cat and into her eyes, Kara gasps, then easily wraps her arms around Cat and takes off. A minute later they land on the CATCO balcony and Supergirl leans in and kisses her.

Cat returns the kiss before she can even think about it. After a moment, she pulls back, "Supergirl what are you doing?" she asks.

"You know exactly what I'm doing and you can call me Kara, Cat," she replies with a smile, before leaning in to kiss her again.

"Why now?" Cat asks surprised.

"Because you called me Kara, Cat. If you know who I am, there's no reason not to do this any longer," she explains.

"You're still my assistant. I can think of plenty of reasons that we shouldn't do this," Cat replies, but then smiles, "They all escape me right now, but tomorrow we'll have to go over them, one by one."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Cat," Kara teases.

"Then we'll discuss it over brunch like civilized couples," she adds winking at the blonde hero.

"So we're a couple?" Kara asks playfully.

"Well, you did have the common sense to whisk me away and not ravage me in public," Cat points out arcing an eyebrow. "I see your potential, but then I always have," she adds with a shy smile.

"Uh, Cat are there any of those cupcakes left? I could really use a sugar boost before I go back to headquarters to debrief," Kara asks glancing into the office.

"I swear this whole thing was a ploy to get your hands on my cupcakes!" Cat proclaims teasing her.

Kara nods, "I've wanted your cupcakes for a long time," she admits.

"How long?" Cat asks curiously.

"Since the first time I saw them," Kara admits smiling broadly.

Cat grins, she's really no longer sure what they're talking about but when Kara returns to balcony with the cupcake box and has somehow managed to inhale half of them she shakes her head. "I believe that I pointed out earlier that cupcakes like these don't last," she begins to repeat herself.

"I believe you said that they risk being snatched up and devoured," Kara says licking the icing from her lips as Cat stares distractedly. "And believe me that's still the plan," she quips. "Wait for me to return?" she asks.

"Of course," Cat replies as Kara shoots towards the sky.


End file.
